


the dark wood fairy

by scarlet_lupin



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog is cute, F/M, Roland is a dick, badass marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: After the 'Roland incident' Marianne gets tired of his lies and manipulation and leaves, heading to the dark forest for a fresh start away from the pressures of her family. This story will include some time skips.





	the dark wood fairy

I was so done, three weeks after the 'Roland incident' and I was now as good swordswoman as I was ever going to be and I was intent on my plan to leave. Packing my satchel with everything I thought I might need to make myself a new home in the dark forest where I was guaranteed to not be bothered by any fairies. In went food supplies, sewing kit, other tools I could get my hands on, spare clothes and several large jars, bandages and a first aid kit where just some of the things I planned on taking.

When the bag was full I stepped back a little and tugged the grey and white dress I had been wearing off, quickly followed but the leggings. These were replaced with a pair of thicker black leggings with silver veins, a matching long-sleeved tunic, knee-high black boots as well as other small bits of lightweight armour. Strapping on my sword I stepped back and admired my handy work, I looked very different however the wings and my face would be a dead give away. Grabbing a spare pair of scissors, the ones I wasn't taking with me and trimmed my already short hair even shorter. When I was done the back was so short it was almost shaved and the front was longer with thick bangs concealing one eye. Nodding I added a simple black mask to help hide my face, but that still left my wings.

A faint memory tugged at me, a time when I had dragged Dawn on one of my hair-brained flying adventures and we needed up falling into a giant black dust bowl. The dust in there had been nearly impossible to get off, it had taken months to be gone completely. The dust would work perfectly to disguise my wings, it would turn them completely black and it wouldn't rub off or damage my wings. Nodding to my self I pulled on a plain black hooded cloak to help hide my wings till I could reach the dust bowl.

The last thing I did before I left was to place a folded letter on the dresser, addressed to my father and sister. I know it wasn't as good as a face to face explanation, but they would try and stop me and I needed to go.

Ducking under flower head after flower head, I attempted to retrace my steps from all those years ago. After an hour of wandering, I was about ready to give and just use some dye to try and change the colour when I tripped and when I landed I huge black cloud exploded around me.

Coughing a waving some of the dust out of my face I realised I found the dust bowl, relieved my clothes were black anyway, I pulled the cloak off and chucked it to one side and then rolled onto my black and spread my wings. Fluttering them sightly to help the dust get everywhere I made sure I was very thorough and that not a speck of purple could be seen.

Once I was satisfied I shoved the discarded cloak in my bag, scooped up as much of the dust as I could fit into the jars I brought with me and spreading my wings, took to the sky. Speeding my way towards the dark forest, I tested just how fast and smooth I could fly, weaving through the flower stems like a slalom.

As soon as I crossed the border I turned left intent on using the thick shadows to help hide me, with outgoing deeper into the dark forest than I needed to. I was scanning the trees searching for something I could sleep in, when a sharp cry cut through the air. Pausing I hovered, flapping my wings slowly as I pondered if I should investigate or not. Mentally shrugging, I twisted and dived towards where the sound came from. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't the small goblin being pinned by a large lizard, without thinking I dropped to the ground and scooping up a small pebble hurled it as hard as I could at the side of the lizards head.

For a moment I thought it hadn't felt it because it didn't move and then I suddenly had a very angry lizard staring me down, on instinct my wings shot out trying to make myself as big as I could, in a futile attempt to intimidate the creature. The lizard hissed and dove for me, twisting out of the way I dove this way and that evading the snapping teeth and sharp swiping claws of the beast as it tried to knock me out of the sky. Banking sharply I shot through the trees weaving between the trunks and leading the lizard on a merry chase until finally, I flew straight towards a tree the lizard hot on my heels. At the last possible second I pulled up and the loud BANG behind me told me my plan worked and the reptile had run straight into the huge oak.

Grinning I slowly winged my way back to the small goblin and found him exactly where I had left him, swooping down I landed softly and approached cautiously. "Hey, are you okay there little guy?"

"Hey, you're a fairy!"

"Real observant aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but what are you doin' in the dark forest?" Mentally I shook my head at the sheer stupidity of this goblin, they must not get a lot of sarcasm here.

"Just passing through."

"Oh, I guess that's okay."

"I'm so glad. Do you think you're going to be okay getting home, or do you need a lift?"

"I'll be fine miss fairy."

"Okay well goodbye then."

"Bye miss fairy."

Turning I took off, flapping quickly to get out of sight of the small green fanged creature. As soon as I was back in the safety of the upper branches, I continued my search for a good tree to live in. It was a good hour of flying before I found the huge hollow tree, inspecting it thoroughly for rot or other defects, I was very satisfied with the place and searched for a spot that would be good to sleep in for now, until I could get boards to make proper floors.

Spotting a deep ledge I put down my bag and landed next to it, wincing at the ache that made itself know in my wings the second I stopped flapping. Carefully stretching out I settled down to sleep, already planning the layout of my new home.

The next day dawned grey and cloudy, huffing I took off and started searching for small branches that were as flat and wide as possible. I found a fairly large number so I quickly set about measuring the sizes and cutting the planks so they would fit inside the tree and as soon as each board was done I put in in place and secured it with some huge thorns I had spotted on my search for planks. I paused for snacks and water breaks but other wised worked all day and as the sun dipped below the horizon I was pleased with the floor and a half I had managed. Leaving the remainder of my planks outside I searched out my bag and flopped down using it as a pillow again without even moving from my spot in the middle of the soon to be living room floor.

This set the tone for the next few days, every morning I would scout for food and resources and then I would work on the floors and furniture from mid-morning till dusk where I would promptly crash out on the floor, or on my bed as by the end of the third day I finally had one. I had spent a while searching for a suitable flower head to use, but all the dark forest flowers were small and not very comfortable. Eventually, I found some incredibly soft moss, which I quickly set about harvesting as much of as possible and I had every intention of making a bed out of it, and blankets, and pillows and clothes and anything else I could think of, maybe even some carpet or rugs.

Finally a week later my home was completely done, I had even found time to made cupboards and counters for the kitchen and a couch for the living room. Although the main feature of the living room was the large bird skull that served as a coffee table and had been my first kill. It was starting to get cold now and the berries wouldn't be around for much longer and I didn't know much of what plants were edible here in the dark forest yet, which made hunting necessary to survive.

Not to mention the bones would make excellent weapons and the feathers would make great additions to my clothes, to help keep out the cold of the fast approaching winter.

**x (One year later) x**

Stretching I lifted the sword again and continued to run drills, even tho I could feel the muscles in my back, arms and legs screaming at me to stop. A startled shriek paused my swing, blade hovering centimetres from the small goblin's face. Straightening up I sheathed the blade and Said "uh hi?"

"Hi, miss fairy its nice to see you again. I was wondering if you were doing anything."

"Nothing important. Why? Did you irritate another lizard?"

"Uh no, it's my friend Stuff, they're stuck. Oh, and we might have irritated a crow."

"Right. Well, let's go then."

I followed the goblin all the way back to his friend and found a huge crow pecking insistently at the small hollow of a tree. "your friend is in there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I just gotta get rid of a giant crow. How hard can it be?"

Launching myself at the huge monstrosity, I whacked at it violently with my sword and it immediately started raining feathers as the huge bird took flight in alarm. Chasing after the beast I flipped and twirled to avoid slashes of its razor-sharp talons and beak, before diving forwards to slash at it with my sword.

I kept this up until the monstrosity fled. Panting I landed heavily and watched as the small fanged goblin approached, along with another goblin I didn't know.

"That was amazing miss fairy!"

"Marianne. My name is Marianne."

"Oh, my name is Thang and this is Stuff."

"It's nice to meet you Stuff and to be officially introduced Thang, did you want to come back to my place and have some tea?"

"Oh yes please, Miss Marianne. Stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, follow me then."

Turning I led the goblins back to my tree house and I had to fly them up to the living room, as I hadn't installed any stairs yet.

**x (Two years later) x**

Crouched on the thick branch of an oak tree I slowed my breathing and pulled back on the bowstring, aiming carefully at the crows eye. A startled scream had the crow taking off and in my surprise I released the arrow, barely grazing the bird and leaving the arrow embedded in a tree. Scowling I turned in the direction of the shout and stomped along the branch, well and truly prepared to give whoever startled my prey a piece of my mind.

The sound of a single slightly raised voice helped me find my new target, the voice tickled something in the back of my mind seeming very familiar. Shaking off the errant thought I paused and looked down, spotting a small moving form pacing around the clearing. Sliding off the branch I dropped down closer to the ground, till I was perched on top of a tall root. "Oh this was stupid, I have no idea where to start looking and now I'm lost. I am so going to die out here all alone." The little elf released a despondent-sounding wail and flopped down onto the ground, a small pink bottle rolling out of his bag.

Gaping I stared at the bottle of love potion, what the hell was an elf doing with love potion. Narrowing my gaze I crept closer, only to real back when a small white imp shot across the clearing, snatched up the love potion and vanished back into the woods.

"NOOOOO! Wait! I have to give that to the Goblin King."

Sliding off the root and slinking forwards I said "I wouldn't have thought the Bog King was your type."

"AHHHHH!" The elf jumped about a foot of the ground and I had to swallow a laugh.

"Jumpy much?"

"You startled me. Wait who are you? and what are you doing here?" I watched him look me up and down, taking in my strange clothes and amour. The clothes I wore were all made of thick durable leather, as that had to be replaced far less often than petals and took a great deal more wear and tear. Over that I wore plates of amour on my chest, shoulders, shins and thighs made of white animal bone, the bone was wrapped in thick red fur I took from a fox I killed, one of my best kills and sadly mostly down to luck. I also wore a helmet made from a tiny birds skull wrapped in leather, as well as a long hooded cloak also made from the fox fur. Though the most intimidating factor was probably the weapons, there was my bow which I had now folded down and tucked away in my quiver. Which was secured on my lower back to prevent my wings from being hindered, and then there was the large animal bone sword at my hip. Not to mention the various daggers hidden all over the place but it was unlikely he could see those.

Choosing not to answer the first bit I replied "I'm a hunter and I live here."

"Well Hunter my name is Sunny and I need to get that love potion back to give to the Bog King before moon down, so he will return Crown Princess Dawn."

Freezing my brain stuttered through the information that had just been dumped on me, this elf was Sunny, my old friend and for some reason, the Bog King had taken my sister and Sunny needed to get the love potion to give to the Bog King so he would return Princess Dawn. Crown Princess Dawn, guess they had accepted my disappearance then.

Frowning behind my helmet I nodded firmly and said "I will help you." I could feel there was more to this story but I didn't know what yet, I also noted that he thought my name was Hunter but I wasn't going to correct him.

"Whaaaaa?! Why?"

"For the Princess."

"Why?"

"Because you guys can't really afford to lose another one."

"I...I...Okay, I guess you can help."

Rolling my eyes, I focused on the canopy and then bent my knees and spread my wings. A shocked gasp had me turning in time to see Sunny gaping at my wings, "you're The Dark Wood Fairy?!"

Grunting I snapped "yes, now do you want to stand here all day gawking or get a move on and try to find that imp!"

"I...I...How am I going to keep up?"

"I'll give you a lift." Without waiting for permission I scooped up the small elf and crouched ready to leap.

"WAHHHHH."

Grimacing I ignored the screaming in my ear as I took off, instead I flapped my wings quickly and started searching for the irritating little imp.

x (time skip) x

It took us at least an hour to find the imp and then a further half an hour to corner the small creature, now at sword point, it begrudgingly handed over the potion. But in no way did it look happy about it, in fact, it looked distinctly dejected, its long ears flopped down. I had to swallow my grin when Sunny invited the small imp to come along. Shaking my head I handed Sunny the potion and lifted him into my arms again, before turning and offering the imp a lift as well.

Launching myself into the air I flapped hard, enjoying the feeling of working my wings again. I had trained for so long, to the point that carrying a large bird was simple and hardly any effort at all, so an elf and an imp were hardly a challenge. Turning I angled myself towards the Bog king's castle and started pumping my wings to pick up some decent speed.

Less than an hour later we were at the castle and despite my best efforts it was cutting it close, the moon was almost touching the horizon. Landing I stretched my wings as I let Sunny and the imp down, sighing at the slight burn between my wing joints.

Grinning behind my helmet I said "wow what a work out."

"Your not too tired are you?"

"Nah I'm good You're not that heavy." I wanted to grin at him but he wouldn't have seen it, so instead, I started scanning the area around us. I was sure I could hear footsteps, but it sounded odd.

Moments later my unasked question was answered when a small army approached the castle, a fairy in very familiar green and gold armour was leading the group. Scowling I growled "Roland."

"Wait you know him?"

Snarling I snapped "I know 'of' him."

"Uh?" Before Sunny could say more Roland had arrived and Sunny was quick to shout "I got the love potion!"

"You must really need that potion."

Instantly the pride that had been on Sunny's face crumpled and he suddenly looked very insecure as he stuttered out "I got it...I got it for..."

"Princess Dawn. You got it for Princess Dawn, winky winky, and well done for a little guy." I knew I was scowling as Rolland snatched the potion and said "I better take that." As he held the potion the imp launched itself at him he grabbed it by the ears and tossed it to the side and said "thank you, tiny rabbit."

Hissing slightly I was aware I was attracting attention, but I hated him so much at that moment that it was a physical effort to stop myself plunging a dagger hilt deep in his neck.

Several goblins had appeared while this was happening, and didn't seem to know what to do. Turning I spotted some I recognised, usually, from times I had helped them out of tight spots deeper in the woods. Though Fang was there and we sometimes had tea together.

Rolland apparently noticed them too as he said "I will take three men, my army will wait here. Sandy..."

"Sunny."

"Sunny, you're in charge."

"Me?"

"Look fierce."

Sunny looked confused and then snarled halfheartedly, Rolland turned and snapped "fiercer!"

Sunny made a weird snarling choking sound, that made all the goblins step back, most likely concerned he was going to keel over and die. Rolland strutted past with the triplets following close behind.

Nodding to the goblins, I entered close behind and followed the small group as they strode right into the throne room. I stared as Rolland had the audacity to insult the thrown, and then sit in it.

I slinked back into the shadows, just as the goblin king strode into the room and almost immediately I could tell this wasn't going to end well. For starters only seconds into the conversation, Rolland accused the bog king of having abducted princess Marianne. Which would be incredibly difficult since I was standing right there and I knew that I hadn't been kidnapped. I noticed Thang and Stuff were staring at me, clearly, they were more intelligent than I had given them credit for if they had truly put the pieces together. They knew my name was Marianne, I had introduced myself after meeting Stuff and they had learnt a little of why I left at one of our tea parties, and of course, they knew I was a fairy. Though strangely it didn't look like they were going to say anything. I was brought back to reality when Rolland then demanded the return of both princesses for the love potion. I was incredibly surprised and impressed with the bog king's restraint, I could see him getting more irritated if the iron grip on his staff was any indicator, however, he didn't attack Rolland.

"Boggy-bear!"

Blinking hard, I stared at my sister for the first time in three years and I was surprised and a little disappointed to note she hadn't really changed all that much. She certainly hadn't grown up much from what I could see. Although my respect for the goblin king sky rocked, at the calm way he weathered the attention of my sister, with just a slight grimace. "Bog king." Even the way he corrected her was surprisingly gentle, for someone having their nose and ear yanked on. I had to swallow a groan at that, as I winced in sympathy.

Rolland fake gagged and said "oh I wish I hadn't seen that."

The king snarled at him and I was a little ashamed to admit I was silently cheering him on. I was pleasantly surprised by him, of course, the goblins I had helped told me about him. But I was reluctant to believe everything they said, as after all subjects are usually bias towards their rulers.

"Regardless I will be taking both princesses, so hand over princess Marianne. I know you have her! There is no way she could leave voluntarily when she had all of this raw manliness." Gesturing vaguely to himself at the end, he almost dropped the love potion as he waved his arms around.

I could almost see the moment when the bog king snapped, his head tilted to the right and his neck cracked. "I don't have your other princess, but if she was stuck with you, I could very much understand the prospect of fleeing." Then as Rolland was still spluttering, he swung his staff and almost took the outraged fairies head off.

I was content to watch the fight mostly as a bystander as the king had this all in hand when I spotted my sister far to close to the battle. Snapping open my wings, I shot up to join the rapidly moving figures in the air. Grabbing for my sister's arm, I missed by a millimetre as Rolland yanked her in front of him using her a human shield. Hissing violently, I spat "you vile little cockroach!"

"Two against one is hardly fair."

"Go away I don't need any help."

"I know!" I snapped, "I was just trying to get D..the princess away from the fight."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh'." Glancing at the king out of the corner of my eye I spotted him eyeing the sword at Dawn's throat. Tilting his head slightly our gazes caught and held and then we both lunged at the same time, managing to pin Roland without hurting Dawn and I wanted to grin when I saw him wince and say "it looks like now I'm gonna have to change my plan, so now its time for me to GO!"

He bellowed the last bit and it pierced my sensitive hearing, wincing I felt like it shook the whole castle. After a second I realised the castle really was shaking. Large chunks of the ceiling started to fall and I wove between the rubble, just managing to avoid a large section that would have flattened me. I watched as Rolland threw my sister at Bog and with a loud shout, I shot forwards ignoring the large piece of rubble that clipped my right arm. Swinging my sword violently I was determined to get back at the slimy little scumbag. We fought briefly until I spotted the piece of falling ceiling behind him and with a huge lunge I sent him tumbling underneath it.

Turning I started searching for my sister. Panic started to set in when I couldn't see her sunset coloured wings anywhere. Then I caught a flash of blonde hair, zeroing in on the location, I spotted my sister being carried by Bog. Relaxing slightly I made my own way out, evading the falling rubble as much as possible.

Finally escaping the castle, I sat down heavily, resting my now aching wings. A small voice almost swallowed in the chaos, caught my attention "Marianne!"

Turning I was just in time to catch a small green blur, with my chest, knocking me onto my back. "Hey Thang, I'm glad you're okay little buddy. How is everyone else?"

"Oh yeah everyone is fine, some bruises and scrapes but nobody is seriously hurt."

"Good..."

"Mariane?"

Looking up I saw pretty much everyone standing around staring at me, my sister right at the front. Blinking I surprise, I wondered just when my father had gotten here. Shaking of my surprise I shot to my feet, ready to bolt depending on what happened next.

"Marianne? Is it...Is it really you?"

Hesitating for a long second, I reached up and pushing my hood back, I lifted the helmet. "I...Yes, it's me. Are you...you again?"

Then for the second time I was knocked on my back by a hug, groaning I muttered about my poor abused wings, but I held on tighter when Dawn made to get up. "Yeah, gosh I missed you so much, Marianne."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, I missed you too Dawn."

"Then why did you leave?"

Wincing at the plaintive tone of her voice, I sighed and said "you wouldn't listen."

"Huh?"

"I told you what happened with Rolland, and yet you kept pushing me to get back together with him. I also didn't miss the fact you never got rid of the wedding preparations, you just acted like I wanted to postpone it. I did not want to marry him, so I left."

"But why didn't you at least leave a note or something, we were so worried."

"What? I did leave you a note, on my dressing table."

"We checked your room a dozen times, there was no note Marianne."

I was just about to say something back but a shadow flickered overhead, glancing up I moved in time to dodge the down poor of pink dust.

Rolland landed then said "I claim the right of battle, for the hand of princess Marianne."

Instantly the fairies in attendance started muttering, and I could feel my stomach drop. That's it I was done, this was a very little used method of determining a husband for a fairy princess. Thinking quickly I said "you can't, I'm not a princess anymore. I left, so Dawn is the crown princess."

"Well we never did actually disown you or declare you dead, only missing and now you're found, you are rightfully the crown princess again."

Shooting a betrayed look at Dawn, I said "I abdicate the thrown."

"You can't, not until the dispute is settled. I'm sorry Marianne."

"Enough stalling who will fight me for the princesses hand?"

I was at war with myself, part of me wanted nobody to volunteer and the other part was desperate for anyone or everyone to volunteer. Just so long as I didn't have to marry Rolland. Suddenly a devious smile curled my lips, as an idea popped into my head. Straightening up, I called out "I will." Once again the whispers started up, the majority wondering if I was even allowed to do that.

"You can't do that, it has to be another suitor that fights the challenger."

"I am! I am fighting for my own hand in marriage, my right to choose whom I will marry without interference with others."

Everyone turned to the king to see what he would say and I wouldn't deny that I was more than a little nervous about his verdict. "It doesn't say she can't." Grinning I knew this was as close to saying he supported my decision, as I would get in front of the public and especially the council. Continuing he stated "the fight will be to first blood, you are allowed one weapon. Please remove all others."

Sighing I stepped to one side and carefully removing my cloak I folded it and then set about removing all the hidden weapons. The whispers got progressively louder the bigger the pile of weapons became, even Dawn and Sunny shared a look. The pile contained mostly daggers, a couple of blow darts some small throwing knives, and a pair of chains made from the melted down remains of my old sword. For a long second, I considered my helmet, before placing it down on top of my cloak. Now I was only wearing my sword and armour.

Drawing the long serrated bone weapon, I stepped forward and waited for someone to start the countdown. Watching Rolland I could see he was wildly overconfident, in the way he swaggered over to stand in front of me. The countdown started and when the start of the fight was called, I dropped into a ready position and waited.

Flashing me one of his irritating perfect smiles Rolland said "come on Buttercup, there is no need for this. If you just back out now, I'll take you back and it will be just like before..."

"Just like before? Like when you cheated on me, on the day of our wedding. Or were you referring to the way you tried to control every aspect of my life?"

"Buttercup..."

"Don't call me that!" I punctuated this statement with a swift and controlled swing of my sword. Which Rolland managed to avoid most of, although he looked devastated. I had to grin as I watched the long blond lock of hair he always twisted, fall slowly to the ground.

"Right, that does it!"

Jumping to action he started attacking, jumping back to avoid a blow I was a little disappointed with his fighting. I used to remember thinking he was the best fighter, but his movements were slow and sloppy compared to the hunter's grace I had developed in my time here in the dark forest.

Sidestepping another lacklustre thrust, I brought my sword down hard on his extended blade and there was a loud screeching sound. Making my move while Rolland was busy gawking at his shattered sword, I lifted my sword and swung right at his head. At the last second, he looked up and jerked back slightly, leaving him with a burning line of red across his face instead of losing his head completely.

Stepping back I waited patiently and after a few seconds of everyone staring in shock, my father called out "Princess Marianne is the victor. Any other challenges?"

**xxx (bog's POV- surprise) xxx**

I was amazed as I watched the pint-sized fairy princess, she seemed different to all the other fairies. Suddenly a devious smile curled her lips, and I had a brief moment to think that was a strangely attractive expression on her face before she straightened up and called out "I will." Once again the whispers started up, the majority probably wondering the same thing I was 'was she even allowed to do that?'

"You can't do that, it has to be another suitor that fights the challenger."

"I am! I am fighting for my own hand in marriage, my right to choose whom I will marry without interference with others."

Everyone turned to the king to see what he would say and I wouldn't deny that I was just as intrigued to find out his verdict. "It doesn't say she can't." I had to fight not to grin, that was a political answer if ever I heard one. The king continued, stating "the fight will be to first blood, you are allowed one weapon. Please remove all others."

I couldn't help the brief flash of worry for the princess, what with the slightly maniacal gleam in the blond ponce's gaze. I as she stepped to one side and carefully removed her cloak revealing the bone and fur armour she was wearing underneath. Then she started removing various weapons from her person, I got more shocked and impressed the larger the pile got. I also noticed the whispers from the various fairies spread about got progressively louder, the bigger the pile of weapons became. The goblins looked increasingly impressed and some just looked amused. The pile contained a large array of daggers, a couple of blow darts, some small throwing knives and a pair of chains made from some kind of metal very much unlike the rest of her bone weapons.

Drawing the long serrated bone weapon, she stepped forward and waited for someone to start the countdown. Watching the blond coward I could tell he had no idea what Marianne fought like and so was wildly overconfident, specifically in the way he swaggered over to stand in front of the princess, not even drawing his sword. The countdown started and when the green-winged fairy shouted 'go' neither moved for a long second.

Smiling widely and flashing his too white teeth at the princess, he started talking and I was unsurprised by his pathetic attempts to get Marianne to get back together with him. "Come on Buttercup, there is no need for this. If you just back out now, I'll take you back and it will be just like before..."

"Just like before? Like when you cheated on me, on the day of our wedding. Or were you referring to the way you tried to control every aspect of my life?" Wow so now her running away to live in the dark forest is starting to make a bit more sense, I had wondered what he had done that was so bad. Of course other than being the most pompous idiot to ever walk the earth.

"Buttercup..."

"Don't call me that!" I was vaguely impressed with the swift and controlled swing of the sword, as it looked far to heavy for her thin arms to wield that easily. Sadly though Rolland managed to avoid most of the swipe, although he looked devastated. I had to cover my mouth to hide the grin trying to break free as I watched a long blond lock of hair, fall slowly to the ground.

"Right, that does it!"

Jumping to action he started attacking, I was more than a little surprised at his violent reaction to losing that bit of hair. I had to admit I was pleasantly surprised by the skill the princess possessed, dodging and weaving around the blows Rolland aimed at her. In fact, when you compared the pair's skill levels anyone would think Marianne was the trained warrior, what with the grace and speed she moved with. I had to admit I was more than a little awed with her talent.

I watched the fight, the whole time battling with the strong urge to join in. Then just as she shifted out of the way of another pathetic attempt at an attack by Rolland she slammed her sword into the exposed flat of his own and with a resounding screech his blade shattered into pieces. Then the idiot just stood there gawking at his useless weapon. I would never admit it but I was silently cheering the princess on when she swung her sword right at the idiots head, however at the last second he moved and ended up with a nasty cut right across his too handsome face.

While I was silently crowing for the princesses resounding victory everyone else seemed shocked into silence. Finally, the king called out "Princess Marianne is the victor. Any other challenges?"

I had to admit a very large part of me wanted to say yes, as I was desperate to fight her, however, I had no need to marry the princess and if I did this and won she would probably hate my guts for the rest of eternity. Not to mention I was fairly sure the fairy king was not including goblins in his open call for more challenges.

**xxx (back to Marianne's POV) xxx**

There was a brief silence before Rolland let out a rage-filled scream. "NOOOOOOOO! It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Lunging at me, he made to swing the remains of his broken sword but was tackled to the ground by a group of guard fairies.

Frowning my farther ignored the scuffle and repeated "no more challenges?"

When it was clear there were no more challenges I spoke up, "I would like to abdicate the throne."

"What? But Marianne, Rolland's been dealt with. Don't you want to come home?"

"Of course I do, I missed all of you a lot, but I never really fit in there and I certainly was never a very good princess. Not like you Dawn, you make a perfect princess."

"Marianne..."

Cutting her off before she could start an argument, I said "besides I have a home here now." Even as I spoke I was pulling my cloak back on and sliding away my weapons, before scooping up my helmet and holding under one arm.

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid it."

"Father, think like a king and not a parent for a moment. Is making me queen going to be what is best for the kingdom?"

A look of sadness crossed his face, right before his shoulder slumped in defeat, telling me he knew it wouldn't work out well. "We need a ruling monarch from another kingdom to officiate it, it will take at least two weeks for a messenger to get to the spring gardens and get back with King Harry."

"Well, it's a good thing you have a King standing less than 10ft away."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't specify it has to be a fairy ruler. Just a ruler, so Bog king could officiate it."

"I can?"

Turning I spotted the goblin king standing almost right behind me, and I never even heard him approach. Studying him, I noted he looked a mix of surprised and pleased. It took me a second, but I realised this is probably the first time he had been acknowledged by the fairies as a fellow ruler.

"Yes, I suppose you could. Is this what you really want Marianne?"

"Yes."

"Then as King of the fairies of light fields, I hereby strip you of your status as the crown princess of the fairies of Light Field, Bog king do you second this?"

"I do."

"Then so mote it be. It is done. Forevermore you shall be known as Marianne Lightstalker. May your new name bring you happiness."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"You may no longer be a princess Marianne, but you are still my daughter."

"I know, I love you so much." Leaning in I wrapped my arms around my father, smiling all the wider now I could feel the weight of being royalty fall away. Even as tears gathered at the edge of my eyes, for the life I would never lead now.

Stepping back I nodded and turned to face the Bog king. "This is probably three years late, but may I have your permission to live here in your woods?"

"I..Uh...Khm...yea...yes. Yes, you may live in these woods."

"Speaking of living arrangements, where are you going to live now?"

"Huh? Oh...I guess I'll have to find somewhere."

"If I may? How many live in the castle?"

"About 30 goblins, why?"

"Oh that's not too many, you can all stay with me. At least until we get you a new place sorted out. If you want?"

"You would...you would do that?"

"Sure, winter isn't far and it would be cruel to leave you all out here without proper shelter. Besides, some of these goblins are my friends."

"...Thank you."

"No problem. I'll take you there now." Turning to my father I said "can I make a request?"

"Of course, anything."

"Can you banish him?" Gesturing at Rolland, where he was being restrained by some fairy guards, he was still struggling and raving about his right to be king.

"I personally think that is too kind a punishment, you know we did have some old punishments I could reinstate for just this occasion..."

"Please, banishment suits me fine. I just want him as far away as is possible."

"Consider it done."

Nodding I turned and gestured for Bog to follow me. When he hesitated and seemed concerned about some of his people not keeping up, I smiled and said "its fine Thang knows the way. If anyone gets left behind, he can show them the way. Right, Thang?"

"Hm? What? Oh yes, yes I can." He looked so proud of himself at that moment.

Nodding I started into the woods, flying slowly and doing loops and such so I didn't get too far ahead of the goblins following me and their king. Kicking off a branch to help me change direction swiftly, I managed to catch Bog staring at me. I raised an eyebrow when I saw him flush and look away.

Folding my wings, I dropped in altitude to fly alongside Bog. After a few seconds of flying in silence, he spoke "your house... it's not too...uh..flowery, is it?"

Snorting I said "uh no. I think you may actually like it."

Bog just made a noncommittal sound.

When I spotted the huge fox skull I used as a porch area, I landed and turned to face the gathered group of goblins. Right near the front Fang was almost bouncing in excitement. "This is my home, you are all welcome to stay as long as you need and all I request is that you try not to break anything." Turning I strode into the main ground floor room, which was largely empty only housing a staircase leading to the first floor and the basement. The first floor I had dedicated to being a library, filling it with the books I had gained by exchanging them for furs, in the elf village market. That was how the rumours of the 'dark wood fairy' started up.

Leading the goblins past this floor, when we reached the top of the stairs I said "okay this floor," gesturing at the second floor, which was mostly empty space with a few furs on the walls and floor, "this is your floor. You can make yourselves at home here. Use the furs to make beds if you would like. The next floor up also has some space and then I have a few guest rooms, for anyone who needs more privacy."

I waited until the goblins who were going to stay on this floor made themselves comfortable before I headed up to the next floor. This floor I had recently started to turn into a sort of craft room, so there was a few paintings and carvings laying around but still enough room for the ten or so goblins that would need it. That just left two goblins, a small female and Bog.

"Here I'll show you to the guest rooms." The next level was the first with branches so the room was expanded a lot meaning I could build internal walls and create actual rooms on this floor. Leading the king and the small goblin over to the largest guest rooms with the best view I said "will these be okay?"

"They are absolutely perfect darling. Did you hunt all these furs?"

"Uh yeah." Most of the fur had come from the small rabbits that roamed the woods, as they were the easiest prey. Birds were much harder, but I liked to use their feathers for the fletching on my arrows. And the one time I had managed to kill a fox was partly due to luck, as it had already injured its leg and I managed to shoot it straight in the eye. Killing it instantly, and providing a merciful death to the suffering creature.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Isn't that wonderful son?"

'Son?' Blinking I ignored that thought and instead said "the next floor up is mine but you're welcome to come up if you need me for anything."

"Okay too'dah'loo." And with that Bog's mother vanished into one of the guest rooms.

"Uh, thank you. For this, you...ah..you didn't have to."

"I know, but this place has plenty of rooms, so why not use it to help some people. Anyway just shout if you need anything."

"Uh..okay."

Turning I ambled slowly up the next set of stairs into my living room/ Kitchen area. This room had moved from the second floor, to up here, when I had chosen to expand the place. I had been particularly bored and desperately needed a new project. Cutting across the moss-carpeted room I fluttered my wings, lifting myself up to the otherwise inaccessible mezzanine floor. I barely managed to pull off my armour and weapons, before falling face first into the incredibly soft moss bed.

x (five hours later) x

Groaning I contemplated ignoring the shouting I could hear, however, a loud crash had me fully awake and rolling out of bed. Not bothering to even try navigating the stairs, I decided to fly instead and I was very glad I did when I reached the bottom of the stairs. For a long moment, I stared at the strange collection of topiaries and red leaf balloons, waiting for an answer to jump out at me as to their purpose. "Surprise!"

"AHHH!" Shouting in shock I stumbled back, landing hard on my rear. Where I gawked at Bog's mother, who was standing in front of me, hanging onto a blushing and struggling Bog. "I...What is going on?"

"Mother..."

"Shhhh, now you two have fun." Turning around she left to go downstairs and I was still confused as to what this was all for.

A grey hand appeared in my field of vision, and I looked up to find Bog attached to the other end. Reaching up I grasped the hand offered to me and allowed Bog to help me to my feet.

Tilting my head I was trying to see the purpose of all the strange decorations, and where she got them from when Bog said "why would she...OH!"

The reason occurred to me at the exact same time, jerking violently I shuddered and said "who likes this stuff?"

"Not me!"

"I hate it!"

"I hate it more!"

"They're all fools, rushing in. They, can't help it."

"They're in chains," ripping some of the paper chains from the ceiling we both started ripping them up.

"That bind them."

"Whats the point?"

"Bursting bubbles!" Stamping on a balloon we both laughed at the sound it made as it deflated.

Lifting one of the red love hearts, not the table he said "that's what they get."

Hurling a knife into the little love heart so hard it ripped from his hand and pinned it to the topiary I said "lies!" and chucking another knife at the topiary for good measure I added "and more lies!"

I had to grin when Bog let out a startled laugh. It was a surprisingly attractive sound, the deep and rich sound contrasted beautifully with his sharp angular features. There was a long pause where we both just stared at each other, neither of us ready to look away just yet.

Shifting feeling incredibly awkward, I looked down and noted along creese running down my wing. Probably from falling on it, reaching for the limb I carefully started smoothing down the line. Noticing as I did that some of the black dust was starting to come off, normally I would go and reapply it. However as I was no longer hiding, there was no point and in fact, I should probably try and get there rest of it off at some point.

Then before I could think more about the dust Thang and Stuff came racing up the stairs, "Hey BK we found your boutonniere." Running in they placed it on the coffee table before sprinting out again, with a brief over the shoulder "bye BK."

Blinking before I could stop myself I asked "who made you a boutonniere?"

Coughing awkwardly he swiftly slightly and said "uh your sister, when she was under the potion's effects."

"Oh." I felt my eyebrows shoot up when he brushed it off and attached it to his exoskeleton, looking almost...fond of it. "You like it?"

"I...Uh..I...Yeah. I don't really know why."

"Oh, it's uh lo..lov...lovely."

"Thank you."

"Sooo..."

"So.."

"Did you wanna go scout for a new place? You know stretch our wings a bit?"

"Good idea, good idea, yes."

Nodding I said "I just have to grab my armour and some weapons. I'll be right back." Sprinting up the stairs I flapped up to my bedroom and started pulling on the discarded bits of armour. I forwent my helmet and cloak, and just grabbed my sword before speeding back downstairs.

I spotted Bog Examining the knives buried in the topiary, I hadn't realised he had heard me till he said "Where did these even come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now let's go, before your mother comes back." Smiling I led him to the huge balcony, on the other side of the main living space on this floor. Pushing the leaves that worked as curtains aside, I stepped out and sighed deeply. Taking several deep lungfuls of air, I nodded and stretched my wings ready for take off.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking..." Tilting my head I gestured for him to continue, "why are your wings all black. I'm sure I read somewhere that the royal line was famous for it monarch markings, yet you don't have any?"

Smirking I tugged one wing around a bit, I noticed Bog wince when I did that, I then proceeded to rub vigorously at one small spot until the purple came through. Lifting my hands I showed Bog, "I disguised them when I came here, as they were one of my most defining features. I think Dawn didn't even question the colour of my wings because she knew exactly what I used, she complained about the dust for months after the incident."

"Incident?"

"Eh, flying accident. We ended up crashing into a giant dust bowl full of this stuff, and it's really tuff to get off."

"Right, let's go then, tough girl!" He grinned at me as he started striding across the fly traps, (I liked them outside the balcony as they provided some protection from large bugs and smelt nice.) using his staff to snap them shut before he stepped on it. Grinning back I stepped lightly onto the first and when I found it more stable than I expected, started flipping and jumping over the vicious plants. Slipping on the last one I grabbed Bogs outstretched hand, surprised by his gentle but firm grip.

Taking off we flew together through the woods, reaching the fern clearing I stroked each plant watching in fascination as they all opened up, shooting into the sky. Moving on we watched a huge caterpillar together, but when we arrived at the large thorny hedge I hesitated. I had tried getting through there a couple times and every time, the thorns bit into my wings and prevented me from going further to explore.

Once again Bog offered me his hand, and more confident this time I took it and he pulled me right in close tucking my wings in against his chest and we drifted lazily through the thick maze of thorns. He released me as soon as we reached the other side and I couldn't help the tiny part of me that wished he hadn't.

He turned back to smile at me I felt my heart flutter slightly, lifting the edge of some vines away from the wall he revealed a cave. Gasping at the green glow we entered and I was awed at the glittering cave full of shining glow worms, grinning we wove through the chains of light tapping them off as we went till we exited the cave on the other side.

Flitting about the small clearing we were in, I was frustrated that we still hadn't found anywhere that would make a good new castle yet and the sun was already beginning to set again.

"It doesn't look like we are going to find a place today, so I have a question to ask you..." He trailed off slightly looking unsure and almost nervous.

"What?"

"Will you...ah...will you spar with me?" He got quieter and quieter till I had to strain my ears to hear his words at the end.

It took me a second to process his words but when I had, I couldn't quite keep the silly grin off my face, "really?"

When he responded with an unsure nod I replied by unsheathing my sword and brandishing it at him. He seemed both relieved and excited as he levelled his staff at me, the amber glinting in the light of the setting sun.

He attacked first, swinging the staff hard towards my head. Spreading my wings to increase my flexibility, I executed a simple back bend to prevent my decapitation. Before I could right myself, he redirected the swing aiming to stab one of my spread wings. Planting my hand which wasn't holding my sword and Kicking off the ground with my feet, I folded my wings out of the way of the attack as soon as my body was vertical. Even as I let the momentum of my kick carry me all the way over and back onto my feet once again, I lifted my sword ready to attack, only to have to block another swing of Bog's staff.

I could feel a grin tugging at my lips as we circled slowly looking for openings to strike. Flashing the king a devious smirk I drew back my sword and said "so is that all you've got?"

The only response I got was an angry shout and several fast swings of his staff, that was hard to dodge.

After I was able to force Bog onto the defensive more than once, he said "you fight well, for a fairy."

Inspecting my nails I said "I wish I could say the same for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

I had to block a few quick swipes, before twisting under his guard. Pressing myself close to his chest as I said "I don't know, I guess I was expecting...more?"

The was a drawn-out silence as we both took in our positions, the sharp point of my sword rested against the bottom of Bogs chest and his staff pinned me to his body preventing me from executing a killing blow. "It looks like we are evenly matched."

"It does indeed, doesn't it?"

Peering up at his face just as he looked down at me, I was suddenly struck by just how close our faces were. "I've never met anyone quite like you, Marianne."

"Nor have I met anyone like you, Bog King."

I watched as he seemed to struggle for a minute internally before I gave up being patient and stretched up onto my tiptoes to press my lips against his. Pulling back and smiling at his wide-eyed expression, I murmured "wild thing you make my heart sing."

Looking down at me he replied "wild thing I think I love you, but I want to know for sure..." Leaning down he went in for another kiss this one was deeper and more passionate.

When he pulled away I smiled softly and said "come on hold me tight." Our weapons clattered against each other when they hit the floor, as we shifted positions wrapping our arms around each other.

"I love you!"


End file.
